1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to cleansing apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a portable disinfecting device for a toilet seat and other surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cleansing apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to destroy, neutralize and inhibit the growth of harmful microorganisms on toilet seats and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.